Hidden Past
by FrozenCrimsonTears
Summary: Everyone knows that Hiei had a tough life, but what if that wasn’t his only reason for being the emotionless, coldhearted, murder that we all know him for? What if he lost some one that he held dear? Do think that may have something to do with this emot
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Kuwabara ran through the streets, hoping to find shelter from the unscheduled downpour that was soaking Tokyo and himself. Only worrying about how his once perfectly styled, Elvis-type hair was beginning to come unraveled from it's place under a thick layer of gel, he wasn't paying must attention when he rounded a corner to an alleyway. Tripping over something or someone, the natural response that was "kindly" beaten into him when he was younger by his older sister, he turned to see if he had hurt anyone or broke anything.

Seeing a small, child-like figure kneeling down sent him on a wave of apologies and asking if he was all right, or would have, if the kid didn't look so familiar. It was times like these that Kuwabara wished that there were streetlights in the alleyways and not just those little 40-watt bulbs every once and a while, that seem to cast more shadows than light.

"Hey, Shrimp? Is that you?" Even as those words left his mouth, he knew that the kid, now standing, in front of him was not Hiei.

For one Kuwabara noted, the kid was defiantly smaller than Hiei and that was saying a lot. Another manager difference that Kuwabara picked up on was his eyes. They weren't the blood-lustful crimson that Hiei's was but they were an innocent deep crimson, nearly violet. The boy's hair was ebony black, spiked straight up though, it looked to Kuwabara as though someone had ran a hair brush along both sides of the kid's head, pushing a lot of the hair back and then up.

"Hey, you're not Hiei!" Before those words even left Kuwabara's mouth, the kid was gone; the only thing to tell of his passing was an unnatural breeze.

Looking this way and that, in the unnatural, 40-watt light, for any signs for where he might have gone, but Kuwabara saw nor felt anything unusual. However, Kuwabara did get the sense of being watched when he decided that he had had enough looking around and being soaked and started for his intended destination once more, Genkia's Temple.

Running towards the hidden turnoff of the modernized forest, the feeling of being watched vanished, along with the small sense of being followed.

Turning around, Kuwabara squinted his eyes as he tried to make out anyone or anything in the dim light of the crescent moon that was able to break through a thin patch of rain clouds. Seeing nothing, he shrugged and continued on his way at a light jog, thankful that the rain had lightened a bit.

Finally, after five minutes of climbing up the slippery stairs – and slipping down them a few times – he had made! Before Kuwabara stood an old looking Shinto Temple, power radiate off the building and even the ground around it in waves, calming everyone and everything who could sense it. One could tell this by looking at the plants that surrounded the Temple, they gave off a unusual healthy glow.

Instinctively, Kuwabara allowed him self absorb that power, letting it rejuvenating his own spirit energy as he made his way to the door. Knocking once, he then ran one of his large hands through his orange mess that was on top of his head, in a futile attempt to fix it or at least make himself look descent. He stopped with a sigh and brought his hand down as he heard the door being opened.

Red tinted his face as he heard the unmistakable giggling of his beloved, Yukina.

"It ain't that funny…" Kuwabara muttered, as he stepped past her and out of the rain. Usually he'd give anything to hear his beloved laugh, as long as it wasn't at him. "Ah, you think you could get me a towel or something, please? I'm kinda wet… so yeah." He looked down at him self; wet would not be doing him justice, he was drenched.

"Of course, Kazuma. Wait, there, I'll be right back." Yukina turned, and swiftly left a shivering Kuwabara standing in the door.

The teal hair ice maiden return within the minute, carrying two big towels. Offering them to Kuwabara, she waited, patiently as he towel dried his hair, then he took the second one and dabbed off all the excess water that were on his clothing.

Saying a "thank you" to Yukina, he returned only one of the towels as he kept the second draped over his shoulders.

"You should go change into some dry clothing. I do believe you left some of your training sweets and shirts here; I washed them." She bowed. "Oh!" Giggling she bonked herself on the head. "Before I forget, Yusuke's here, as well as Kurama and Hiei. They all got stranded out in the storm as well." Giving Kuwabara a small smile, she off down one of the three halls.

Sighing to himself he turned and started down one of the hallways that would take him to his bedroom as he thought back to that kid in the alley. He thought it was strange how he had just "disappear" like that. He would just have to ask one of the guys, when he found them that is.

He knew more than likely Yusuke would be with Genkia in the training room, in the kitchen, or in his room sleeping the day away. Kurama on the other hand could possible be in the library, in the study, his room, or even outside; either along the back walkway area where was shelter from the rain or in out in it. He wasn't even going to try and think about where Hiei would be at. That would be a headache in itself.

Without realizing it, Kuwabara had made it into his room and was already changing out of his blue jeans and white button up shirt. Laid out on his bed, which he going to assume he got out, his light gray sweets and a muscle shirt. Throwing them on his was off, searching for someone who could answer his questions.

**Author's Note: Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Please review. I don't really care what you say in your reviews. Otherwise, tell me whether you like it or not. Flames are _welcomed!_ So now you have no reason not too review. Hahaha!**

**Frozen out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Well, here it is! Hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 2

He sneezed. It was cold, wet, and windy. He wanted to get back to his brother as soon as possible and he wanted his mother to be okay. Is that too much for a child to ask for? He didn't think so.

Shaking the rainwater from his hair, he quickly jumped to the next building. Miscalculating the distance, he barely caught the edge with his claws. Though he was digging his claws into the cement, he found out soon enough that his grip was not as secure as he had thought when he tried to swing his legs over the side of the ledge. Slipping, he fell two stories, landing on his side.

Quickly, he jumped to his feet, ignoring the pain the shot through him, and ran as the window just above where he had landed lit up.

Once he was sure he was a safe distance away, he stopped, panting heavily. Evening out his breathing, he sniffed the around him, making sure he wasn't in any demons claimed territory before jumping into a tree to sleep. Almost as soon as his back touch the bark of the tree, he was sleeping, his body trying to heal from whatever damage it had receive when he fell.

"Kiyoshi…" A familiar voice taunted him. "Kiyoshi… Kiyoshi, time to wake up sleepy head!" The voice shouted in Kiyoshi ear, instantly he shot up into a sitting position, only to slam heads with the owner of the voice; his brother.

"Kisho!" Kiyoshi whine, glaring into match deep scarlet, nearly violet eyes. "Don't do that next time, I was sleeping!"

Ignoring his younger twins whining he got down to business. "You weren't at the meeting place, where were you?" Always to the point Kisho was; their mother had said it was how their father was before they got separated from him.

"Oh. I couldn't find what I was suppose to get, I'm sorry." Kiyoshi yawned, hiding the pain that he felt in his chest from his brother. "A human wasn't watching where they were going and tripped over me. He mistook me as one of his friends or someone and really was strong, for a human that is." He took a deep breath, thinking. "I followed him until he went into that human forest. I didn't go any farther because there were three other really strong demons in there." Thankfully he was done speaking, or at least for the most part.

Kisho ran a critical eye over his younger twin, trying to analyze what could be wrong with him. Sensing but not seeing anything wrong, he ignore it. "Do you think that we should look around them? You think they could have some of the things that we're looking for?"

"I don't know." He really didn't like where this was going.

"We're going to go look then." Kisho stated leaving know room for arguments, as he jumped from the branch.

Groaning Kiyoshi followed, but almost as soon as he hit the moist earth, he doubled over as coughs raked through his small body. By the time his fit was over, he had dropped to his knees and beside him was his brother; uncertainty was written all over his face when he couldn't figure out what to do.

Wiping moister from his lips onto the back of his sleeve, Kiyoshi smiled at his brother. "So, are we going to go or what?" He watched as worry played through his brother's wine colored eyes before he nodded and turned his back to leave.

"Hurry up, I don't want you slowing me down, got it, Runt?" Kisho said half-heartedly, hiding his concerns for his brother by using his the nickname he'd given him. Seeing as Kiyoshi was a good three inches short than Kisho, as well as the youngest of the two, he was also not nearly as muscular as Kisho was. The name seem to fit.

Well, at eight years of ages, both Kisho and Kiyoshi were intelligent by human standers, however by demon standers they actually quite untamed; needing much guidance, teaching, and discipline. While Kisho was the louder of the two; talking back to the older, strong demons he always seemingly knew when to stop. Kiyoshi, on the other hand, would sit back and watch others from afar; he always seemed to like seeing how much destruction he could cause without getting caught.

Looking down at his open palm, Kiyohsi's eye's widened. Red liquid covered his opened palm and it made him shiver. Wiping both hands on his pants ran to catch up with his brother, as reminiscences of the last time he saw that liquid.

_Kisho and I were in a water fight when we were supposed to be taking a bath. I could feel someone watching us, but I thought is was mother, so I didn't say anything. Besides I figured if I could sense it, Kisho could too, after all he's stronger than me._

_I had been wrong._

_Kisho and I stopped our water fight when we heard the brushes parting as someone walked towards our hot spring. Again it was only reasonable to think it was mother because we thought she was the only one in the surrounding area, so we hadn't turned around to check._

_But again, I had been wrong._

_I smelled the air and that's when I smelt it. I'll never ever forget it. It smelled of something repulsive, something I've never smelled before and never wished to again. Just as the thoughts of 'how disgusting' was going through my head as a growl vibrated through the air, making my stomach turn._

_I felt Kisho grab my wrist and he pulled me up into a tall, leafy tree. Our clothes had been left on the ground, where we had thrown them when they had begun their bath. I watched as the demon, the one that had mistaken for our mother, throw back its head and give its own, louder growl. Though, when this demon's growl vibrated in the air, I didn't get that feeling in the pit of my stomach._

_I wonder why?_

_The now snarling demon below me, I watch with something between fascination and fear as it began to ram into the trees below. A few times, it even hit into the tree we were in and once I would have fallen out if it hadn't been for Kisho grabbing a hold of me._

_Following his advise to hold onto the trunk of the tree, I waited. I waited forever it seemed, and then mother came. She looked tired, and she was covered with starches, many still had red liquid oozing from them. However, there was a look in her eye that I had never seen before. It scarred my, though, in some way that look made me feel safe too._

_I watched as mother looked over at our hiding spot, then right before my eyes she gone. I feel my eyes widen as I watch the demon drop to the ground, unmoving, red liquid coming out of his fallen body. Suddenly, mother is standing before us._

"_Hurry, get down and get your clothes on. Don't ask question, just do as I say quickly now."_

_I didn't like the edge in her voice or the way she kept looking around, as we jumped out of the tree. Quickly I dress, I was done, surprising before my brother. Mother rushed us away from the springs before Kisho's had finish putting on his shirt, but right now all mother seem to care about right now was getting away._

_We didn't get far._

_About a hundred yards from the hot spring a group of disgusting smelling demons attacked. Mother shoved us down into some bushes and then Kisho and I watched her fight, with morbid fascination._

_The red liquid I knew as blood was flying everywhere. I watched as mother was soaked in blood, growling, hissing, throwing her claws at everything that came near her. When everything was done, I don't really know what happened after that._

_The next thing I know is that Kisho is by mother's side and I'm just kind of, just standing there staring not sure what to think._

_Mother was must have been hurt or something, but I not exactly sure, everything was in a haze so I can't really remember what happened after that._

_He came and took in mother and us. Telling us that he was a _healer_ and that he was going to heal mother but he wanted several items first._

* * *

Author's Note: Please review! Seeya!

FrozenCrimsonTears


End file.
